rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Behind the Scenes
Throughout the production of a series, a lot goes on behind the scenes in regards to planning and design, which often go through multiple stages before resulting in the final version that is seen on screen. Some concepts and ideas can have an effect on the show and characters, and unexpected occurrences during production can also lead to changes and additions to the plans for the show. Character Basis Ruby Rose alludes to the character Little Red Riding Hood[http://soundcloud.com/joshua-silverman-3/interview-monty-oum Silverman - Oum interview] from the fairy tale of the same name, which follows Team RWBY's theme of fairy tale allusions. This allusion has had the following influences on the character and show: *Ruby wears a red, hooded cape, much like Little Red Riding Hood. *The "Red" Trailer, which introduces Ruby, features her walking through a forest and being attacked by a pack of Beowolves, which are wolf-like Grimm. Little Red Riding Hood traveled through a forest, followed by a wolf, which later ate her grandmother and attacked her. *Roman Torchwick's nickname for her is "Red". Emblem Ruby's emblem is a rose, which Monty Oum described as a "scatter" rose.Monty Oum's Twitter She shares this emblem with her mother, Summer Rose. This emblem appears on some of Ruby's possessions: *Original battle outfit - her belt buckle. *The ear pieces of her headphones. *The cover of her journal, seen in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". *"Slayer" alternate outfit - on her skirt. *Her wallet *Mistral battle outfit - the buckle on her cape. *Atlas battle outfit - her belt buckle. Image Gallery Yang Vol 5 Short00003.png|Original battle outfit v1e1 ruby headphones.png|Headphones v1e1 ruby journal.png|Journal V2 04 00045.png|"Slayer" alternate outfit V3e1 62.png|Wallet V4 C0 00003.png|Mistral battle outfit V7 trailer 00038.png|Atlas battle outfit *From Volume 4 onward, the emblem has been mirrored. Appearance Original Battle Outfit Ruby's main appearance for Volumes 1–3 changed multiple times during development, and three of the previous versions of her original "battle outfit" have been shown to the public. Volume 2 Production Diary 2 shows a colored version of a piece of concept art by Einlee that had been previously released. In this art, her hair is a dark, dull red, and she is wearing an off-white long-sleeved shirt with thin red ribbons around the wrists. She wears a black waist cincher that has shoulder straps that cross in the back, and the front middle of it is red with black crisscrossing laces. Her cape is attached at the shoulders by cross-shaped clips and appears to have a hood. Around her neck is a black collar-like accessory. She is wearing an ammo belt diagonally across her torso. Hanging from her skirt are a few chains on her left side and two metal crosses in the front toward her right. Her boots lack any laces whatsoever. The lower half of an early 3D model Monty made is almost identical to the final version. Overall, the black color of her clothing and hair appears to be lighter than the final version, and there doesn't appear to be any red coloring in her hair. She wears a black blouse with a thin horizontal strip of red fabric on the chest, possibly the top edge of a pocket, and the ends of her sleeves flay out. The top portion of her cape encircles her neck, resembling a thick scarf, and it appears to have a hood. Aspects from both of these designs seem to have been combined to create Ruby's Volume 4–5 outfit. In the "Red" Trailer, she is wearing the same outfit as her final version with only two differences: *The metal buckle on her belt is a cross instead of her scatter rose emblem. *The top of her cape encircles her neck, narrowing in the front. In the final version, her cape attaches at the shoulders with cross pins. The end card of the "Red" Trailer, and the subsequent trailers, features a portrait of Ruby that was drawn by Einlee. This portrait uses a design that appears to be a mix of her appearance in the "Red" Trailer and her old concept art. Most of the outfit is the same as in the "Red" Trailer, but it has the following aspects of her old concept art: *Her cape is attached at the shoulders by cross-shaped clips *The middle of the front of her waist cincher is red with black laces Image Gallery ProductionDiary2 01058.png|Colored concept art by Einlee EarlyRuby.jpg|An early 3D model Red trailer5.png|Ruby's appearance in the "Red" Trailer Rwby revealed.png|The "Yellow" Trailer end card, showing Ruby's portrait Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Ruby's full portrait, by Einlee Childhood Ruby's outfit from the flashback in "Burning the Candle" can be seen more clearly in a piece of concept art by Kristina Nguyen. Ruby is depicted wearing a red, hooded, zip-up, sleeveless jacket that has a pair of wide pockets. There is a short, red cape hanging from the back of her jacket. Under the jacket, she appears to be wearing a white sleeveless shirt. She is wearing a short black skirt and a pair of small black shoes. This childhood outfit bears similarities to Ruby's original battle outfit, most notably the color scheme of red and black, the red cape, the hood, and the black skirt. Volume 1 Pajamas A piece of concept art by Einlee shows three different designs for Ruby's pajamas. The first design features Ruby wearing a light pink, short-sleeved, hooded sweater with three large, white buttons down the middle and a pair of small, triangle-shaped ears on the hood. For her bottoms, she is wearing a pair of short, black shorts, and she wears a pair of thigh-high light pink and white striped socks with black patches on the heels and the tips of the toes. With this outfit, she is carrying a Beowolf pillow. The second design more closely resembles the design that made it into Volume 1, with only one difference: *Instead of the light pink roses in the final version, her pajama pants have light pink hearts and heart-shaped Beowolf heads. The third design is a pale pink onesie with three large black buttons down the middle, a pair of pockets that each have a black button, and a hood that has a large, white poof ball on top. The onesie has a pattern of light pink clouds, pink scythes, and yellow lightning bolts. On her feet is a pair of dark pink slippers, each of which has a small, white poof ball on top. It appears that one possibility that was considered, was for Ruby to simply wear an over-sized short-sleeved shirt. Concepts With No Change There is no visible difference between the show and concept art versions of the following outfit. Ruby Timeskip.png|Post-timeskip battle outfit, by Einlee Production *Monty confirmed that Ruby is left-handed because he was left-handed.Monty Oum's Twitter However, she is seen wielding her weapon with her right hand just as easily. Monty stated that it is "common to switch both hands while fighting, especially to make it interesting." *Early designs for Ruby were set aside and later used for Miltia Malachite.Monty Oum's Twitter *Ruby's original hair color was going to be gray, to go with the locks of hair that curve up, which Monty said were meant to make her look "a bit wolfy".RTX 2013 RWBY Art panel He, Miles and Kerry at first didn't want characters' hair colors to match the colors their names alluded to, until they realized that Weiss, Blake and Yang's hair colors already did that. However, they did not want to make Ruby's hair red, so they chose to make it black with red highlights and kept the "wolfy" locks in her hair. *Ruby's lines in the "Yellow" Trailer were recorded after her lines in "Ruby Rose". Her voice sounds different in the "Yellow" Trailer because of the way Lindsay Jones delivered the lines. *In order to get into character before recording lines, her voice actress, Lindsay Jones, often yells Yang's name in Ruby's voice multiple times. She also stands in the recording booth barefoot and sometimes listens to "Red Like Roses Part II". *In the original Volume 1 Opening storyboard, Ruby is first shown in the beginning, walking alone in a forest. She is then shown again at the end, walking in front of a full moon, then looking up to see Weiss, Yang and Blake, before taking Yang's hand. *In Volume 1, silver eyes were denoted by color alone. Between Volumes 1 and 2, the show's art style changed to where eye colors are two-tone instead of gradient. From this point forward, silver eyes are modeled with small white lines in the iris. *After Volume 3, Rooster Teeth changed animation software from Poser Pro 2013 to Autodesk Maya. With this change, the animation department also made all-new models for RWBY. The Ruby Rose model's eyes were given a slightly different shape, and her face has modeled lips. The newer hair model gives her the same hairstyle but slightly longer, which was shown in her Volume 4 concept art. Image Gallery Vol1op storyboard 00001.png|Original storyboard of the Volume 1 Opening Vol1op storyboard 00002.png Vol1op storyboard 00003.png Vol1op storyboard 00026.png Vol1op storyboard 00027.png Vol1op storyboard 00028.png Vol1op storyboard 00031.png 1101 Ruby Rose 11643.png|Ruby's eyes in Volume 1 V2 05 00061.png|Ruby's eyes in Volumes 2-3 V4 C0 00024.png|Ruby's eyes in Volume 4 V2 02 00033.png|The Poser Pro Ruby model V4 C0 00048.png|The Maya Ruby model in Volume 4 References Category:Behind the Scenes pages